


An Idea Planted

by theweddingofthefoxes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing, mild manipulation, tricky fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/pseuds/theweddingofthefoxes
Summary: There are quite a few uses for flowers, and Ren knows how to make the very best use of one.





	

The last thing Ren expects to find in Hux's quarters are flowers. There are a lot of them, all arranged in different vases, all shapes and sizes and colors, all different scents. When Ren leans in to smell one, Hux catches him by the arm.

"Not that one."

"Don't be selfish. I won't hurt your new decor."

"I'm not," Hux says, annoyed. "These aren't here for aesthetics, you ass. The First Order scientists are studying the potential uses of flora from a planet we recently requisitioned. The one you're about to stick your nose into is a soporific."

"Meaning?" Hux loves to get pretentious with his language when he's annoyed. It especially gets on his nerves when Ren pretends, like now, that he doesn't know what Hux is talking about, when their vocabularies and intellects are absolutely matched. Ren just doesn't feel the need to talk like a damn dictionary when he's frazzled. It's easier to trick people that way. 

"It'll knock you out for hours. Though perhaps I should have let you. I'd actually get things done."

"Maybe your scientists wanted to knock you out, if they bothered sending you flower arrangements that could drug you."

Hux snorts. "They do seem to be trying to curry favor, don't they? If I didn't know what they were and where they'd come from, I'd think I was being courted."

It's true that the specimens, as Hux thought of them, have been neatly, beautifully laid out on the table. So many. Ren racks his brain, trying to think of when he last saw so many flowers. He wonders if Hux ever has. 

"Which are safe to touch? Or are these all specifically sent to you for the purposes of maiming and destroying?"

Hux taps a few buttons on his data pad smartly to bring forward the report. 

"Take a look for yourself. It isn't my fault if you fall asleep from sniffing the wrong one."

Ren peruses the list. The safer ones have healing and nutritive properties that seem promising. One is especially efficient at converting toxic gases to breathable ones. Another leaves the soil in which it's planted more nutrient-dense than before it grew there. On the other end of the spectrum, there are poisonous ones, ones that confuse or sicken anyone foolish enough to breathe in the pollen. Ren avoids these, plucks a small bloom off one with a description that seems especially interesting. 

"It looks striking in your hair," Ren says, tucking it behind Hux's ear. It's an electric blue that looks even brighter against the orange. It's a testament of Hux's love that he allows this to happen, even softens a bit, gently touches the bloom, where Ren's fingers are lingering. 

"Does it?" Hux is a fool for compliments, even if he thinks they're silly. Ren learned this fast. 

"It does. Almost as lovely as you are."

It's worth it just to make Hux blush.

"I'm trusting that you haven't poisoned me," Hux says, low, throaty, pleased. "Which one is this?"

"Not a poisonous one." Ren leans down for a kiss, which Hux happily gives him. "Promise."

"Mm," Hux says. His irritation, which was mostly for show to begin with, has faded down to just about nothing. He doesn't let Ren go, holds him close for another kiss. "Nice to know I'll live. Which one?"

"Oh, af-something." Ren's purposely playing dumb now, knowing how much it'll annoy Hux. Hux draws back, touching the bloom behind his ear once more.

"Af-something?"

"Aphrodisiac."

"Ren, are you fucking serious?"

Ren makes his eyes as big and innocent as they can go, savoring this. "Is that a problem?"

"I have work to do!"

"So go--"

But Hux is kissing him again, groaning, whether it's with pleasure or irritation, Ren just doesn't know. 

"No," Hux says, wanting to be mad but his excitement, his willingness to abandon his work for the moment in favor of playing with Ren, too hard to hide. "I might as well stay."

If Hux is annoyed now, Ren thinks as Hux nips at his neck, works his hands around Ren's waist, he'll be furious when he looks at the data pad and learns there is no aphrodisiac plant listed. The placebo effect is a magical thing, he thinks, returning the kisses, grinning between them, happy as can be.

**Author's Note:**

> A little story for [tokyotheglaive](https://tokyotheglaive.tumblr.com/), who prompted me 'Kylux + flowers'. 
> 
> Let's be friends on [Tumblr](http://theweddingofthefoxes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
